Surprise de taille!
by Dragonha
Summary: Un jour, Kuroko ne vient plus en cours. Que se passe-t-il ? Personne ne le sait mais… Et si un peu plus tard Kagami débarquait au club avec…


**Auteur :** Dragonha

**Disclamer :** Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient, et je ne me fais pas de fric dessus. Tout est à Fujimaki-sensei. Seule l'idée et l'histoire est à moi.

**Résumé :** Un jour, Kuroko ne vient plus en cours. Que se passe-t-il ? Personne ne le sait mais… Et si un peu plus tard Kagami débarquait au club avec… un mini Kuroko. Cette OS se situe plus ou moins entre le match contre Aomine t Too gakuen et avant l'arrivée de Teppei.

**Warning :** lemon à la fin, entre mecs comme d'habitude.

Un nouvel OS, un nouveau fandom ! Ma 50ème histoire de postée, je voulais marquer le coup, j'ai réussi. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Surprise de taille ! **

L'école Seirin était calme, peut-être trop ce jour-là. Il n'y avait rien eu de bien particulier. Les cours se poursuivaient inlassables, où les gars du club de basket dormaient pour la plupart. Le seul fait notable qu'on aurait pu rapporter était que Tetsuya Kuroko fut appelé en plein cours. Cependant son partenaire dormait à poings fermés à cet instant et il ne le sut pas. Kuroko ne revint pas de la journée. Personne ne s'inquiéta, Kagami l'excusa en montrant le message de son portable au coach pour qu'elle ne pique pas sa crise. 'Problème personnel' avait-il tapé, pour une fois ça pouvait passer c'était dit Riko.

Elle se concentra alors sur l'entraînement de son groupe, les répétitions des bases, puis l'entraînement personnel pour le cinq majeur. La fin d'après-midi se passa rapidement, et l'affaire Kuroko fut oubliée… pour un temps. Le lendemain, à la stupéfaction de tous, Kagami en premier, leur homme invisible n'était pas venu en cours. Son professeur principal l'avait prévenu à la première heure, le nom de son ombre avait été citée après les absents habituels (des voyous). La nouvelle fut relayée, c'était une première pour leur bleuté préféré qui n'était pas du genre à sécher. Mais bon, il pouvait aussi être malade, ça pouvait arriver même à leur passeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, le lendemain, la panique se désenvenima, Tetsuya était de retour. Cependant… son air de zombie passablement lessivé les choqua. Leur atout avait les yeux fermés, ne supportait pas le moindre bruit, se retournant à chaque fois sur sa chaise. Bref, une épave vivante qui convainquit Riko de ne pas le faire jouer ni de le laisser s'entraîner, sans quoi s'en serait finit de lui. Il n'était déjà pas très résistant à la base mais là, il devenait paranoïaque, le moindre bruit le faisait se raidir. Exempté, le bleu en profita pour rentrer chez lui, pleuvant sous les recommandations de dormir, de se nourrir, etc. Ils avaient tous beau lui dire de revenir en forme, tous les jours qui suivirent furent exactement pareils. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air.

Le lendemain matin, Kuroko était endormi dans son lit, emmitouflé sous une grosse couverture, malgré la chaleur. Seule une petite touche de cheveux dépassait de sous la couette. Soudain le bruit de la sonnette retentit, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il sauta du lit et alla ouvrir la porte, il vit un géant devant sa porte et entendit, trop fort pour ses oreilles matinales :

« T'es prêt, on va en cours ? »

« Non… vais m'habiller et j'arrive. » répondit le garçon.

Kagami acquiesça, restant adossé au mur comme d'habitude. Mal réveillé aussi, Taiga attendit en somnolant sur le seuil de l'appartement de son coéquipier.

« Voilà. »

« Aah ! Mais arrête de débarquer aussi brusquement. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me foutait encore plus les boules au réveil. » brailla Kagami.

Ils se mirent en route, allant à pied jusqu'au lycée, à seulement dix minutes à pied de Seirin. Sur la route, Kagami voulait s'enquérir de son compagnon, s'assurer que cette fois, il allait s'entraîner avec lui.

« Cette fois, t'y échapperas pas. La coach est vraiment furibarde contre toi. Si tu fais encore cette tronche aujourd'hui, elle va te faire une prise de catch, tu la connais. Donc, aujourd'hui joue. »

Pas de réponse ! Cela réveilla Kagami plus sûrement que son réveil au bruit strident. D'habitude, Kuroko répondait par un bête oui, mais il répondait !

« Oï, Kuroko. Hé ! Mais où t'es ? »

Personne. Alors, là il n'y avait rien de normal, même s'il était petit pour son âge, il aurait du être à ses côtés. Mais là, personne.

« Kagami… ici ! » cria une petite voix prise dans la foule Tokyoïte.

Enfin, le rouge repéra une tignasse bleue dans le tas de salarié qui formait le rush à cette heure.

« Ben alors, pourquoi tu traines ? » vociféra-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Kagami se rapprocha et attrapa le garçon par la tête, le poussant vers lui.

'_Tiens, bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus petit et léger que d'habitude' _

« Allez, on a plus que quelques mètres pour… Aaaaaah ! »

« Ne crie pas comme ça. » couina le jeune.

« M…Mais… Kuroko… que… com… comment c'est possible ? » s'éberlua le géant. « T'es un gosse. »

« Mm. Ben oui, toi aussi. » répondit le garçon.

« Non mais, dis donc !? Je veux dire t'es vraiment devenu tout petit, t'as rapetissé ! »

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant, car c'en était un d'environ cinq ans, pencha la tête avec un air d'interrogation sur le visage.

« Argh ! La vache. Mais… tu ne peux pas te montrer comme ça. » poursuivit Taiga plus doucement.

Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement, en la personne de Riko Aida arrivant également à l'école.

« Ben Kagami pourquoi tu restes devant l'entrée de l'école. Le but s'est de rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tu ne l'as pas oublié quand même. Hein, Bakagami ! »

« Ah, hé. Non, co… coach. » balbutia le basketteur.

Là-dessus, un Kuroko miniature planqué dans son dos, le dunker rentra dans l'école à reculons. Avec la plus grande discrétion, Kagami entraîna le gamin derrière le bâtiment.

« Ecoute, tu ne peux pas aller en classe avec cette tête-là. Personne ne comprendra, et moi non plus d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Bon, tu sais te débrouiller, hein ? Les toilettes, là au font à gauche, sois discret, l'infirmière ne doit pas te voir. Je t'apporterais à manger, alors ne bouge pas d'ici et planque-toi pour que personne ne te voit. »

« Mm. » opina le gamin.

Sous les yeux du rouge, il se faufila derrière des buissons et lui murmura un petit au revoir pour lui signaler qu'il était bien.

Le lycéen, légèrement soulagé, lui répondit et rentra dans le hall, changea ses chaussures puis enfin monta à l'étage pour son cours. Toute la matinée, il se rongea les ongles pour comprendre par quel prodige son ami avait rétréci. Il eut beau faire toutes les suppositions possibles aucune ne lui semblait crédible, réfutant implacablement la thèse de l'expérience extraterrestre. Il adorait le fantastique d'accord mais la science-fiction n'avait aucune grâce à ses yeux.

Enfin, car le temps était passé trop lentement à cause de son inquiétude, la cloche sonna. Le basketteur fila acheter son déjeuner et pris un quart de sandwich pour le mini Kuroko. S'il n'avait pas changé, il ne mangerait guère plus que ça. La suite des événements lui donna étonnamment raison. Le jeune bleuté le remercia d'avoir acheté sa nourriture et n'engloutit que les deux tiers du sandwich. Fait plus étrange, Kuro-chan ne tergiversa pas pour payer sa part. Kagami mit cela sur le compte de sa condition plus qu'incroyable. Le petit but également la brique de lait que lui tendit son compagnon de club. Son expression inexpressive ne bougea pas du tout comme d'habitude, confortant Taiga sur son opinion, peu de choses, même celle-là, étonnait son partenaire.

« Bon, je vais devoir y retourner. On fait comme ce matin. Par contre, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je t'emmène voir les autres. On doit faire quelque chose pour te soigner. Tout seul, je ne risque pas d'y arriver. » prévint le dunker avant de repartir.

Une fois de plus, il se fit assommer par des cours inintéressants, dû au fait qu'il ne se concentrait que sur les étranges sentiments de protection qu'il ressentait envers Son bleu. Et voilà, encore, il l'avait encore pensé ! Kuroko était son ombre, d'accord, mais pourquoi s'évertuait-il à le protéger, à vouloir se surpasser pour lui ? Ses questions avaient tourné dans sa tête après le match contre Aomine, terriblement démoralisant pour l'équipe, mais plus encore pour Kuroko. Argh ! Il y repensait sans cesse maintenant ! Son instinct et sa raison le taraudaient pour prendre soin de ce minus qui n'arrivait pas à faire un simple dribble plus de quelques minutes. Rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, Kuroko s'était frayé un chemin, passant la barrière imposante de son corps, pour s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Il n'envisageait plus de se battre pour lui seul, comme au début. Il l'avait complètement changé, détourné du même chemin qu'Aomine ! Tout à ses réflexions, l'après-midi passa vite, et il fut bientôt l'heure de s'entraîner.

Il traîna un peu, mais se reprit vite en songeant à la punition qu'Aida pouvait lui préparer. En vitesse, il retrouva le petit Kuroko et l'attrapa sous les aisselles. A hauteur de visage, le géant détailla le visage lisse de son coéquipier, il ne montrait pas même un peu de trac à la bombe qu'ils allaient bientôt lâcher à leurs camarades.

« Ok. On y va Kuroko. »

« Oui. » répondit simplement l'enfant.

Le duo se dirigea jusqu'au gymnase, où par un heureux hasard, ils furent les premiers. Kagami se changea en vitesse dans le vestiaire, sous les yeux de son ami, puis l'emmena vers un recoin sombre de l'estrade, avant que les autres basketteurs n'arrivent. Il ignorait si c'était bien raisonnable de dissimuler cela plus longtemps, mais… comment présenter la chose ? Les questions s'arrêtèrent dès que ses coéquipiers entrèrent en discutant joyeusement.

« Oh ! Kagami t'es déjà là ? Tu es motivé, je vois. Echauffe-toi pendant qu'on va se changer. » l'apostropha Hyuga.

« Hum. » acquiesça le rouge.

Dix minutes après, l'entraînement avait commencé. Riko criait des ordres pour aiguiller les joueurs sur leurs faiblesses et les éradiquer. Les bases durèrent un bon moment, et ce n'est qu'après celles-ci que Kagami se décida.

« Bon, on commence les spécifications du cinq majeur. » déclara la coach.

« Heu… Attendez coach… s… s'il vous plait. » contra le dunker.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Riko inquiète.

Quand Kagami bégayait et était poli, elle redoutait le pire.

« Je… J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Je… J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider. Sinon l'avenir de l'équipe sera compromis. Kuroko, viens s'il te plait. »

« Hé ?! Mais je croyais que Kuroko était absent, aujourd'hui encore ? Celui-là… Viens-là Kuroko, tu vas goûter à ma technique de catch préférée. » s'énerva la fille.

'_Heu… Je doute que vous puissiez lui faire quoi que ce soit.' _songea Kagami.

Cependant personne ne vint.

« Oi ! Kuroko, tu viens ? »

« Mais je suis là. » retentit une voix enfantine.

A ces mots, tous les yeux se baissèrent, et le silence s'imposa. Puis…

« Héééé ?! » s'écria toute l'assistance, sauf Taiga bien sûr.

« Mais… mais… » balbutia Aida. « Il est trop chou ! » scanda-t-elle en attrapant l'enfant et le faisant tourner, comme elle l'avait fait pour Tetsuya n° 2.

« Ca tourne. » murmura le pauvre gosse.

« Ca suffit, coach. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'aime pas ça. » arrêta le rouge, en récupérant son ami de la furie.

« Mmm. Et donc, Kuroko est redevenu petit. C'est juste impossible, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Koganei l'air de rien.

« Et bien, il faut croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Parce que franchement, des pieds à la tête, c'est Kuroko, non ? Les mêmes yeux, le même visage inexpressif. Je ne sais pas comment mais ça s'est fait. »

« Et ça ne vous inquiète pas un peu ?! Je vous signale que le prochain match est dans une semaine et demie. On n'a pas la possibilité de jouer sans Kuroko, sinon on est mort d'office. » intervint Hyuga.

« Ah c'est vrai. » réalisa enfin l'équipe.

« Bon, pas de panique. Kuroko raconte nous exactement ce qui s'est passé pour que tu deviennes comme ça. Souviens-toi c'est important. » demanda la coach en souriant béatement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. Il n'y a rien à dire. » déclara une voix fluette dans leur dos.

« Mais que… ? C'est… C'est… » bégaya Kagami, face au nouvel arrivé.

« Kuroko ! »

En effet, leur bleu préféré, avec la bonne taille se trouvait juste devant eux. Le véritable Tetsuya Kuroko était là, avec sa taille normale, même s'il était quand même plus petit que ses amis.

« Hein ? Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce plan de dingue ?! » hurla de stupeur toute l'équipe.

Les deux Kuroko ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que de pencher la tête en signe d'interrogation.

« Ah ! Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais, c'est Kuroko version mini. Même si c'est spécial de les voir tous les deux comme ça. Je veux dire… ça fait bizarre. » dit Riko.

« Il n'y a rien de bizarre, voyons. C'est normal de veiller sur son petit frère. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment il se retrouve ici. » décréta le Kuroko lycéen.

« Ton petit frère ?! » s'écria une fois de plus la bande.

« Ben oui. Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Allez, viens Tatsuya. »

« Bordel ! Même leurs noms se ressemblent trop ! » remarquèrent les membres de l'équipe.

« Nii-san. » salua l'enfant en se calant contre les jambes de son frère.

Ce geste entraîna une réaction disproportionnée de la coach le trouvant trognon et si adorable.

« Alors ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici, Tat-chan ? » redemanda Tetsuya.

« C'est Kagami qui m'a amené. Il est très gentil, comme t'avais dit. » répondit le gosse.

Le susnommé rougit, non seulement à son nom, mais au compliment qu'on lui fit. Peu de gens le trouvaient gentil de prime abord, avec son physique imposant et son regard de braise.

« Je vois. »

Le simple nom de Kagami suffisait apparemment pour l'explication dont avait besoin le bleuté. Cependant, le rouge tenait à se défendre et à expliquer à son ombre qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Attends Kuroko. Je te jure que je ne savais pas. J'ignorais que tu avais un frère. Je suis venu te chercher comme d'habitude ce matin, et c'est ce gosse qui s'est pointé. Je l'ai juste appelé Kuroko, tu sais. Et puis tu sais bien que j'suis jamais bien réveillé, je me suis rendu compte de ce bazar qu'en arrivant au lycée. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes. » s'expliqua Taiga, rapidement.

« Je te crois, tu n'es pas du genre à réfléchir longtemps. Et pour en avoir fait l'expérience, je sais que tu ne peux pas mentir. Je ne t'en veux pas, je me demande juste pourquoi tu l'as suivi Tat-chan. »

« Mais Nii-san… Tu nous as tellement parlé de lui que je voulais le voir en vrai. Et puis, je ne suis pas du matin non plus, je ne pensais pas mal faire. »

Kuroko soupira, c'était vrai qu'il avait parlé à ses parents de Kagami et de l'équipe, mais de là à ce qu'on son petit frère le suive sans réfléchir, tout de même, il n'y en n'avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

« Bref, désolé tout le monde. Je devais reconduire Tatsuya aujourd'hui, je serais là, demain. Kagami, tu peux venir avec moi, sinon il va me faire une crise. Et je ne veux pas le voir me faire une scène ici. »

« Cet adorable bout de chou ? Faire un mélo, m'étonnerait. » rigola Aida, ne se fiant qu'à son instinct de fille.

Bien sûr, les Kuroko restaient égal à eux-mêmes, l'enfant bouda aussitôt. Tetsuya sua aussitôt. Il attrapa sa lumière sans tarder et l'entraîna dehors, son frère sous le bras.

Ce n'est qu'au portail de l'école que la petite course s'arrêta, plus parce que notre cher passeur ne pouvait déjà plus courir qu'autre chose !

« Désolé, s'il était resté plus longtemps, le coach en aurait pâti, il a la rancune tenace, même pour son âge. » se justifia le bleu à son coéquipier.

« Pas de mal. Il est juste complètement toi, t'es pareil, tu ne supportes pas non plus qu'on se foute de toi. Je me rappelle du match contre le Paternel, tu l'avais mauvaise pendant le jeu. » rigola le dunker.

« Ne me rappelle pas cela. » murmura l'autre, toujours avec son air stoïque.

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons marchèrent d'un bon pas, le plus petit conduisant la marche, montrant le chemin.

« On va chez tes parents ? Pourquoi tu ne vis plus avec eux ? » interrogea le curieux de service.

« Parce que c'est plus loin que mon petit appartement. D'ailleurs, ça m'arrange, je vais pouvoir payer mon loyer. »

« Hein ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. » chercha à comprendre le rouge.

« L'appart appartient à mon père, il bosse dans l'immobilier. Je le sous-loue juste tant que je vais au lycée. J'ai des horaires assez flexibles dans mon travail. » lui apprit son petit bleu préféré.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Le trio se posta à un arrêt de bus, ils avaient de la chance, leur ligne allait arriver dans trois minutes. Ils furent donc quelques minutes plus tard, serrés comme des sardines dans le rush du soir, avec les étudiants et les hommes salariés sortant du boulot. Par sécurité, Kagami offrit de porter Tat-chan sur ses épaules pour qu'il n'étouffe pas dans la masse. L'enfant fut amusé tout le trajet, de son poste, il pouvait voir la foule de haut, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Et au moins de là, il n'était pas embêté par des filles idiotes et gloussantes le prenant pour la huitième merveille du monde. Franchement, cela avait le don de l'énerver, toutes ces crétines qui le touchaient, qui lui gagatisaient des stupidités, trop chiant. Il remerciait le ciel d'être aussi invisible. Dire que tout ça était arrivé à cause d'une excursion. Enfin, c'était ce que ça aurait dû être, mais son manque de présence n'avait pas tilté chez ses instituteurs qui avaient le compte juste, pour eux, pour partir toute la semaine à la mer. Ses parents avaient donc été pris au dépourvu dans leur élan pour partir en voyage. Résultat, ils avaient du, à la va vite, confier le plus jeune de la maison à leur aîné. Quand au cadet, un de ses amis s'étaient montré plus que ravi de l'accepter chez lui pour la durée de leur absence.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes dans le bus, Kuroko appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt, et les deux lycéens descendirent. Le rouge attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras pour qu'il ne se cogne pas et fit particulièrement attention à ne pas perdre son camarade de vue, son invisibilité n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses avec toute cette monstrueuse foule présente partout. Cependant, leur marche ne dura pas très longtemps, ce qui permit à Taiga de suivre sans souci son ombre. Et puis dans la cohue, personne ne pouvait faire attention au fait qu'il tenait un bout de l'uniforme de son ami pour ne pas se perdre dans ce coin inconnu.

Enfin, ils rentrèrent dans un grand immeuble de standing, à croire que les parents étaient plein au as, songea le rouge. Les trois garçons prirent l'ascenseur, seuls cette fois-ci, jusqu'au quatrième étage. Là, Kuroko s'approcha de la porte surmontée du numéro 24 et sonna. Ses parents étaient rentrés hier dans la journée, normalement, ils avaient largement eu le temps de récupérer du décalage horaire entre l'Australie et ici. Le lycéen dut quand même s'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'on daigne lui ouvrir.

« Oh, Tetsuya, tu es là. Pardon, ton père écoute tellement fort la télé, que je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé qu'on sonnait. » sourit la jeune mère.

Madame Kuroko était extrêmement belle. Son fils avait hérité d'elle indubitablement. Les cheveux bleus et longs cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins, sa bouche douce et petite s'incurvait subtilement en un sourire discret. Pour finir, ses yeux d'un bleu profond apparaissaient chaleureux.

« Oh ? Tu as amené un ami ? » s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

Vraiment curieux comme sa voix trahissait les émotions que son visage ne semblait pas capable de transparaître, mais l'ancien américain était désormais habitué.

Les deux garçons entrèrent enfin dans l'appartement. L'intérieur était spacieux, l'entrée était située dans le salon, où effectivement le père regardait un match de basket à la télé avec un son assourdissant. Il y avait une cuisine sur leur gauche, puis un couloir avec trois autres portes, la chambre des parents, celle des enfants et la salle de bain. Kagami n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour juger de l'endroit. Bien sûr, il s'était fait couper dans ses réflexions par un cri hystérique de la seule femme de la pièce.

« Yaah ! Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu nous le présenterais, c'est ton ami l'américain, n'est-ce pas ? Kagami, je crois. Enchantée de vous connaître, mon fils m'a tellement parlé de vous. »

« Ravi de vous connaître, madame. »

« Un américain ? Ah ! J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un étranger. Vous êtes celui qui joue avec mon fils. Racontez-moi tout ce que vous avez fait, en Amérique et ici. Allons, ne soyez pas timide, je suis tout ouïe. »

C'était le père qui à l'entente du mot 'américain' et 'ami de mon fils' qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se renseigner sur son sport favori, et accessoirement sur le coéquipier de son cher fils.

Ainsi le rouge passa la soirée à parler avec le paternel de son copain. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko préparait le bain de son frère, et l'aida à se laver, tandis que la mère préparait le souper pour six. Entre-temps, le dernier membre de la famille reparut aux environs de 17 heures, expliquant à tous lors du souper qu'il s'était fait un dernier jeu vidéo avec Hideyuki, son camarade d'école, chez qui il logeait.

La soirée avait donc été agréable, mais heureusement qu'on était vendredi parce que sortir de ce bouge à passer dix heures et demie, c'était un coup à rater son bus. Avec une chance incroyable, les deux compagnons attrapèrent la dernière ligne qui les ramena chez eux. Kagami invita son pote à boire un café chez lui. Durant toute la soirée, il s'était fait l'effet d'être une sorte de gendre dans la famille de Kuroko, idée un peu bizarre, mais qui avait le mérite de le faire replonger dans ses questions sur leur relation à tous les deux. Alors, tout en tenant la conversation avec les deux parents, il avait réalisé que cette famille était très chouette et que peut-être, avec tous les compliments entendus sur lui, l'espoir était permis. Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que répéter ce que Tetsuya leur avait raconté, donc, peut-être que sa chance ne s'arrêterait pas tout de suite. L'occasion était trop belle, Taiga avait sauté dessus, et comptait tout avouer à Son ombre.

Installé sur le divan blanc crème, le bleu sirotait son café, et regardait du coin de l'œil son équipier. Depuis un certain temps, il se plaisait à s'imaginer avec lui tout le temps, il faisait des rêves assez perturbant, se réveillant en sueur et avec une réaction sur son corps qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Cela lui avait fait peur au début, ses camarades au collège ne parlaient que de ça mais avec des filles en participantes, jamais avec un garçon ! Sa semaine de garde forcée avait laissé un peu de temps pour qu'il se penche sur ses sentiments et réfléchisse convenablement à sa situation particulière. Kagami l'avait séduit en tant que joueur de basket, tout d'abord, puis ils avaient passé du temps ensemble à cause de leur entraînement spécifique. Lors de ces moments, il s'était surpris à apprécier l'homme qu'il était, quoiqu'un peu idiot parfois, il était déterminé et on pouvait compter sur lui. C'était à partir de là que les rêves avaient commencé, son introspection lui fit comprendre qu'il regardait un peu trop le corps de son partenaire, ses muscles parfaits qui roulaient sous le maillot lors de ses paniers, de sa course. En bref, il avait craqué sur Taiga Kagami depuis leur rencontre, et il réalisait enfin son amour pour lui. Aussi, en voyant le regard sérieux et inflexible de son ami, et amour secret, il jura de se déclarer ce soir.

Les deux garçons, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, s'adressèrent un regard en coin. Ils rougirent de s'être fait prendre sur le fait, mais l'un deux souffla pour se donner du courage.

« Kuroko, je voulais te dire quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité. Alors… laisse-moi parler et ne m'interromps pas, ok ? »

« Mm. » acquiesça l'autre.

« Heu… en fait,… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. Pff, allez ! Je t'aime, Kuroko. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, tout le temps, ça me hante, et je…je fais des rêves érotiques sur toi. C'est assez explicite ? »

« Trop. » murmura le bleu, devenu rouge brique face à cette déclaration peu commune. « Mais, je… Je suis aussi amoureux de toi. Et j'ai ressenti toutes les choses que tu as dites, aussi. » répondit Tetsuya.

« Alors. Ca… Ca veut dire que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, idiot. » répliqua le passeur.

Ce qu'il fit alors fut la chose la plus osée de son existence, jusqu'à présent. Il embrassa Kagami doucement, tendrement. Et ce dernier répondit, bien plus fougueusement, il se contrôlait moins bien que son ombre.

Sous la force de l'ailier fort, le bleu se retrouva vite acculé contre le canapé, la bouche ravagée par l'impatience de son amoureux. Ce dernier, toujours aussi pressé et excité, enhardit le baiser en enroulant sa langue autour de l'autre. Il suçota même le bout rose, puis mordilla les lèvres de son presque amant. Kuroko en gémit, il était heureux et prenait plaisir à se coller contre son partenaire. Il espérait que son étreinte ferait passer ses sentiments de plénitude à son imposant et énergique petit copain. Il aimait certes sa fougue, mais pour une première fois, il préférait que les choses aillent plus doucement. Les caresses rudes des grandes mains de Kagami sur ses fesses n'arrangeaient pas ses affaires ! Le rouge passait sans cesse ses mains dans la rainure du pantalon, le faisant gémir et trembler de désir. Une chose devait être rectifiée, pour que tout soit parfait. Tetsuya appuya avec toutes ses forces contre les épaules de son petit ami. Le mouvement fit hésité une seconde le dunker.

« La chambre, s'il te plait. » exhala Kuroko lors de ce moment de répit.

Sa demande fut exécutée tout de suite. Taiga se leva prestement, l'entraînant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour se diriger à grand pas dans sa chambre. Une fois là, il défit la couverture et posa aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait son amant.

Les deux corps se rapprochèrent ensuite, reprenant leurs ballets, leurs langues s'entremêlant, et leur peau se touchant autant que possible. Le dunker aimait regarder le spectacle qu'il créait, voir Kuroko aussi expressif était rare, et il ne voulait manquer aucune de ses mimiques. Kagami le trouvait de plus en plus adorable, et trouvait que le rouge allait très bien à sa chère ombre, oh oui, divinement bien. L'impatience revenait cependant au galop, trouvant qu'il était trop habillé. Sans tarder, il retira donc doucement le tee-shirt bleu de son partenaire, descendit le pantalon à hauteur des hanches. A la vision qu'il eut alors, il ne put que s'arrêter, Tetsuya était magnifique dans cette position. Soumis, désirable à en crever, et il avait l'air d'un ange de débauche, avec son regard suppliant et ses quelques fringues débraillées.

Kagami ne résista pas plus longtemps, il fondit sur les légers abdos et les redessina avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Sur son chemin, sa langue joua avec deux jolies pointes brunes qui se froncèrent et se durcirent à son contact. Cela électrisa le bleuté qui gémit plus fort. Kuroko commençait à croire que sa lumière n'aimait pas que jouer au basket, mais également à le torturer d'une délicieuse façon. Le rouge passa donc franchement ses 'outils de torture', ses mains et sa bouche, sur le torse offert, l'honorant de plusieurs morsures tendres, le proclamant sien.

Ce fut au tour du bleu de s'impatienter, c'était vraiment bon, mais il voulait plus… et il le fit savoir. Il reprit le contrôle minimal de son corps pour inciter son homme à aller plus bas, et encore plus bas que le nombril qu'il avait investi avec sa langue taquine. Sur le coup, Taiga comprit le message, mais fit durer un peu le feu qui s'installait entre eux. Le rouge retira alors ses vêtements, balançant tee-shirt, pantalon et caleçon sans plus de cérémonie. Il fit de même pour le bas de son amoureux, ce dernier réprima un gémissement lorsqu'une main effleura son sexe. L'autre le remarqua et plongea, dès que les vêtements eurent valdingués, au trésor grandissant.

Sans y penser vraiment, il l'engloba dans sa bouche et pratiqua de lents vas-et-viens. Sa lenteur était une énième torture pour Kuroko qui perdait doucement l'esprit en voyant sa longueur entre les lèvres de sa lumière, et surtout en sachant que lui aussi devait trouver ce sentiment de bonheur intense en exerçant ce contrôle sur lui. Le bleu aimait définitivement cette moiteur, et cette tendresse, avec lesquelles Kagami l'accueillait, mais ces aspirations et cette langue perverse le firent frissonner d'allégresse. Ils s'étaient trouvés et n'étaient pas prêts de se quitter, il trouvait l'un en l'autre ce qui leur manquait, ce qui leur faisait défaut : ils se complétaient.

Taiga le rendit dur et érigé au bout de longues minutes où il espérait que Son Kuroko comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, l'amour et le sentiment de ne faire qu'un. Cette pensée le ramena à son activité première, mû d'un élan de bon sens, il fouilla rapidement le tiroir, trouvant de l'huile douce et un préservatif. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'enrouler le rouleau de plastique sur sa queue, puis il huila le tout. Enfin, il alla embrasser son amant, tout en entrant délicatement un doigt dans l'intérieur mouillé qui s'offrait à lui. La magie aurait pu se rompre avec la grimace de douleur du bleu, mais instinctivement, le rouge utilisa son autre main pour pomper la hampe. La diversion marcha, détendant Kuroko, deux doigts, le manège se répéta. Enfin un troisième qui mit un long moment à être accepté, mais bientôt l'antre était dilaté suffisamment pour la suite des événements.

Les choses ne tardèrent pas, tous deux étaient au point culminant de leurs excitations, le dunker s'enfonça progressivement dans l'anus, disant des mots d'amour à son partenaire pour que l'intrusion fusse moins douloureuse. Puis, les vas-et-viens reprirent, lentement et réguliers, pour se faire nettement plus fougueux une fois le passage lubrifié au maximum. De longues minutes, la chambre ne fut plus que cris et sons rauques, où le nom de l'autre était dominant. Enfin, ils jouirent ensemble, lorsque l'orgasme faucha Kuroko, se resserrant sur le sexe de Kagami, qui juta sur le ventre de son compagnon.

« Mmm. » gémit le bleuté lorsque la hampe se retira de lui. « Kaga… mi. C'était bon. On recommencera ? »

« Hein ? Là, maintenant, mais on vient de finir. » s'étonna mollement le rouge.

« Mais non, un autre jour. Après tout, on est ensemble, hein ? » murmura Tetsuya, épuisé aussi par l'intensité qui l'avait fauché.

Il n'était déjà pas très endurant pour le basket mais ce sport-là risquait de l'épuiser plus, si c'était possible.

« Bien sûr. Attends un peu, je vais chercher de quoi nous laver. Merde, je crois que tu saignes, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? » dit Taiga.

« Non, ça va. Je vais bien, c'est normal la première fois, je crois. Il me semble que j'ai lu ça quelque part. »

« Oh, ok. Ne bouge pas, je reviens. » lui murmura le géant en lui caressant la joue.

Kagami s'absenta donc une minute et revint le nettoyer, puis il revint s'allonger dans le lit à ses côtés. Cependant avant de s'endormir, le rouquin voulait éclaircir un point.

« Dis… tu crois qu'on doit l'annoncer au club ? »

Tetsuya y réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'opiner du chef. Il n'était pas question que quelqu'un tourne autour de sa lumière, à part lui bien sûr. Quoiqu'il n'ait pas à s'en faire, de prime abord, son homme faisait peur à beaucoup de monde. C'était amusant comme son apparence pouvait tromper sur son humeur générale. Morphée les happa très vite, alors qu'ils restaient simplement l'un contre l'autre à écouter leurs respirations mutuelles.

Le lendemain, Kagami se réveilla le premier, il secoua son bleu en remarquant l'heure, ils allaient être en retard en cours. Ce fut le cas, mais bizarrement seul le rouge fut critiqué pour son arrivée remarquée. Comme d'habitude, l'autre était invisible et s'était simplement infiltré dans la classe sans qu'on le remarque. La journée se passa sans heurt au sinon, puis l'heure du club arriva, ils avaient décidé du meilleur moyen d'annoncer leur nouvelle relation.

C'est ainsi que leur entrée fut mémorable, et sans doute marquée dans les annales plus tard : leurs mains s'étaient unies et Aida fut la première à le noter. Elle hurla au yaoi, des étoiles plein les yeux, en bonne fan qu'elle était. Depuis le début de l'aventure, elle avait senti que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et elle les félicita. Cependant les autres ne purent rien dire, ils s'étaient évanouis sous le choc ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'eux aussi en soient ? Déjà qu'Izuki et Hyûga était en couple, voilà maintenant qu'il y en avait un deuxième ! Tout le monde allait les prendre pour une équipe de gays ! Que le monde est cruel, dixit Koganei qui lui rêvait de trouver une jolie fille… manque de chance aucune ne voulait de lui. Ce fut dans l'hilarité d'une énième plaisanterie de ce 'singe de Koga', affectueusement surnommé par Riko, que l'aventure du 'rapetissement de Kuroko' se termina.

Fini ! Ah, cette histoire est venue toute seule, finie en quatre jours ! Je suis contente et plutôt fière de cette première fic sur ce fandom que j'ai découvert il n'y pas si longtemps. ^_^

Alors, les gens une petite review ne fait pas de mal, l'auteur ne mord pas, et répond à tout le monde. Pour les anonymes, laissez-moi votre adresse mail pour que je puisse faire pareil pour tout le monde ! Ca m'agace de ne pas pouvoir remercier tout le monde comme il se doit.


End file.
